Gnorga's Poor Unfortunate Souls/Lilo's Transformation
Past the Ship's Graveyard, past the Canyon of Rocks, down, into the ravine filled with purple geysers that spewed noxious gas, a skeleton of a monster long forgotten sat. A pair of jaws large enough to swallow a whale gaped as if frozen in its last dying scream. Lilo stopped right in front thankful that the jaws were so large so there was plenty of room to swim between the dead, but still razor sharp, teeth. She bit her lip as her heart and courage flutter for a moment. "This way." Megavolt and Quackerjack said in unison. Taking a nervous gulp, she entered the belly of the beast. The hallways were dark, and the rat and duck led the way, and a nervous Lilo followed them. But as they went in further, she heard a moaning and howling sound as they entered the next hallway. The deeper they were in, the louder it got, as Lilo looked down and noticed something moving along the bottom. She then paled in fright as some light shined in and showed the horrifying polyps. And then suddenly, one of them shot at her, wrapping around her wrist. She struggled, trying to pull it off, until one final tug, she broke free. In fear, she swam fast to the rat and duck's side as they reached their final destination. It was a room with a huge conch hung from the ceiling, along with a few shelves full of strange concoctions, a vanity mirror, and a cauldron shaped like a closed clawed hand. It was when they entered the room. "Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways." Gnorga spoke up from the conch. Lilo nervously came in, and she saw Gnorga slithering her way out of the conch and landing on the floor, as she quirking, "It's rude." An orange seashell necklace hovered around her neck. Gnorga strutted towards a vanity in the corner and her words brought Lilo out of her amazed stupor. "One MIGHT question your upbringing." she chuckled, sat down examining herself in the mirror. "Now, then." Gnorga said, as one of her long, dark tentacles squirted some foaming hair gel from a shell-shaped bottle. "You're here because you have a thing for this normal animal. This, er, alien fellow." Her red nails ran through her orange wig before she took it off and placed a purple pointed hat on her head. "Not that I blame you - he is quite a catch, isn't he?" "Well, hibiscus flower," Gnorga said. Red lips puckered as she applied lipstick. "the solution to your problem is simple." She finished the phrase with a pop of her lips. "The only way to get what you want - is to become a human yourself." Lilo gasped in surprise by that solution. She figured it was impossible to even become a human; she even knew her uncle wouldn't allow it with the power of the Trident. But then she looked to Gnorga with hope in her eyes. "Can you DO that?" she asked. Gnorga smirked as she turned towards Lilo and said, "My dear, sweet child. That's what I do." She then swam towards Lilo as she stated, "It's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk and mer-creatures - like yourself." She then sighed sadly as she cupped Lilo's face with one of her tentacles, causing Lilo to flinch away, "Poor souls with no one else to turn to." She swam up, and Megavolt and Quackerjack snaked around their mistress, her husky voice low and almost hypnotizing. Gnorga: I admit that in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch Megavolt and Quackerjack laughed as they swirled around Gnorga, who also twirled in circles. Gnorga: But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light and made a switch The rat and duck circled one last time before leaving Gnorga with a flourish as she floated back down towards the mesmerized mermaid. Gnorga: True? Yes The rat and duck returned to circling her again as she strutted over to the claw hand cauldron growing out of the ground. Gnorga: And I fortunately know a little magic It's a talent that I always have possessed With a wave of her arms, the claw opened, and pink steam rose up, and whatever was inside cast an eerie glow on the troll queen's face. Gnorga: And here lately, please don't laugh She grinned and waggled a finger at the princess who was slowly swimming closer, curiosity over coming her fear. Gnorga: I use it on behalf Of the miserable, lonely and depressed Pathetic Mirage had pulled up two mer-people made of the Gnorga pink steam, and Lilo was too enthralled to hear the last part she had whispered to her laughing servants. Gnorga: Poor unfortunate souls In pain In need This one longing to be thinner That one wants to get the girl And do I help them? A snap of her fingers, and the two figures were transformed, the scrawny bow merman was now a handsome merman, and the chubby mermaid was now a slim mermaid, both were the way they wanted to be. Gnorga: Yes, indeed The two embraced each other, and Gnorga continued to strut and sing around the cauldron. Gnorga: Those poor unfortunate souls So sad So true Daffy, Chip, and Dale had secretly entered. Shaking with fear, they sneaked past the polyps. Gnorga: They come flocking to my cauldron Crying, "Spells, Gnorga please!" And I help them? Yes, I do Now it's happened once or twice Someone couldn't pay the price And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals Her hand clenched into a fist, and the two dissolved in a tornado, scraggly little polyps in their place. Gnorga closed her claw hand cauldron, grabbed one of the pink fluorescent curling seaweeds that hung from the ceiling, and began playing with it. Gnorga: Yes, I've had the odd complaint But on the whole, I've been a saint To those poor unfortunate souls She loomed over the other polyps until they all began to quake and cry in fear again. Lilo was distracted by them before Gnorga pulled the mermaid closer to her with the seaweed. "Now, here's the deal," she said. She began pulling her over towards the cauldron, releasing the plant once her surprisingly strong hand had a hold of Lilo's arm, sharp maroon claws biting into the soft flesh. "I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days." A distracted look crossed her grimacing face as she tried to brush off a stray tentacle that had wrapped itself across her shoulder and chest. "Got that?" Gnorga repeated, "Three days." They had arrived at the terrible black claw which had sealed up again, and, leaning over it, Mirage grabbed Lilo's chin with a tentacle as the girl had been unconsciously looking for a way out. "Now listen, this is important." Gnorga said, as she opened her claw hand cauldron again, and three glowing yellow suns floated out between the cracks in the claws. "Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get Blue Boy to fall in love with you." Gnorga continued. A crown followed as the suns set and a heart, pulsing and beating red floated up in the center. "That is, he's got to kiss you." the troll queen woman continued, "Not just any kiss, the kiss of true love." The heart pulsed, and its shining red glow over powered the gold of the crown. Chip, Dale, and Daffy were swimming around the corner, keeping out of sight, and saw what was happening and heard everything. Out of the cauldron then popped a silhouette of Lilo and Stitch together, but this image, Lilo had legs as Gnorga explained, "If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human permanently," Lilo smiled at this outcome, but then frowned as the silhouette changed from her and Stitch together, with her back as a mermaid. She was sucked back down and Gnorga's grinning face filled her vision. "But if he doesn't," Gnorga went on, "you turn back into a mermaid, and you belong to me!" Daffy couldn't take it anymore. "No, Lilo!" he yelled. But then he, Chip, and Dale were quickly silenced by the rat and duck, as Gnorga once again grabbed her chin bringing her attention back to her. "Have we got a deal?" she asked. Seeing Daffy, Chip, and Dale reminded her of home, and an interesting thought crossed her mind that caused her to furrow her brow. "If I become human," she said. "I'll never be with my uncle or sisters again." Gnorga faked her concern as she nodded, "That's right." But then she smirked and chuckled, "But, you'll have your boyfriend. Life's full of tough choices, innit?" she jeered, lying back on the claw. At that moment, Gnorga thought of something else. "Oh! And there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know." Oh that look on her shocked little face! Hmhmhm! Even though this troll queen and her magic scared her, a touch of desperation colored her voice at the thought of the chance being taken away. Lilo tried to explain, "But I don't have any -" "I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle." Gnorga said, covering the Hawaiian human girl's mouth with her hand, "You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is...your voice." The way it came out, the way that red nail insisted on touching her chin again, it felt…sinister. Lilo gingerly touched her throat. "My voice?" she asked. Gnorga nodded. "You've got it, darling. No more talking, singing, nothing!" She listed off the stipulations on her fingers and ended it with a pop of her lips. Lilo protested, "But without my voice, how can I -" But was cut off again by the troll queen, "You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!" Gnorga responded in rhythm like she was singing on "body language", she started shaking her bottom and began to sing again. Gnorga: The boys up there don't like a lot of blabber They think a girl who gossips is a bore As she said this, she went to a cupboard and opened it. Mirage: Yes, on land it's much preferred For small girls not to say a word And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for? Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation She threw five bottles with a few ingredients into a cauldron as Lilo looked on. Gnorga: True little boys avoid it from above But they dote and swoon and fawn On a girl who is withdrawn Gnorga then threw a tongue into the cauldron, causing more smoke. Gnorga: It's she who holds her tongue who gets her love Come on, you poor unfortunate soul Go ahead! Make your choice! As Lilo looked into the smoke, Gideon's face began to form. She absentmindedly gazed into it until she heard Gnorga's voice. Gnorga: I'm a very busy woman And I haven't got all day It won't cost much Just your voice! And then Gnorga face shot through the image, scaring Lilo as she finished. She threw a little blue jellyfish right into the pit of her cauldron. It exploded into blue smoke, and I couldn't help feel a tad twinge of pity for the poor creature. Gnorga: You poor unfortunate soul It's sad But true Gnorga then put a hand on Lilo's shoulder and gave her a very, very long golden scroll and a quill. It is a contract that Gnorga gives to mer-people and mer-animals who had to make thier deals with her, official. Gnorga: If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet You've got to pay the toll Take a gulp and take a breath And go ahead and sign the scroll! Lilo read the first part, which read, "I, hereby hand over to Queen Gnorga, one voice. Signed X._" Gnorga: Megavolt, Quackerjack, now I've got her, boys The boss is on a roll This poor A stern look came onto Lilo's face as she looked up. Gnorga: un Lilo grabbed the pen as Daffy, Chip, and Dale gasped in shock. Gnorga: fortunate soul! Lilo then turned her own head away while shutting her eyes and clenching her teeth as she signed "Lilo Pelekai" on the dotted line. When Lilo finished signing her own name, she opened her eyes and Gnorga took the contract scroll. The deal was done! Gnorga smiled evilly, spread her hands over her cauldron, chanting a spell, and her cauldron then started glowing blue. Gnorga: Beluga, Sevruga: Come winds of the Caspian Sea As Gnorga chanted this, a blue whirlwind appeared around her and Lilo, who looked extremely nervous. Gnorga: Larynxes, glossitis, et laryngitis ''La voce to me!'' Then two huge green phantom-like hands, symbolizing Gnorga's hands appeared. Each was to her left and right, and Gnorga looked towards Lilo as she stated, "Now, sing!" She looked at Lilo with an insane look in her eyes and an evil toothy grin. Without any hesitation, the Hawaiian human girl sang out, or vocalized, the tune of her song. But as she sang, a small golden sphere glowed in her throat; the small golden glowing sphere in her throat was none other than her voice. The spell was working! "Keep singing!" Gnorga shouted. As Lilo did so, the hands reached out for her. As one hand reached for her, Lilo flinched a little, but still held her tone. And then, like a viper striking for a mouse and getting it, the hand shot into her mouth and ventured down Lilo's throat. And in a few seconds, it pulled out, along with Lilo's voice as it continued to hold the notes in her song. Lilo saw the golden orb that was her voice, and held her throat, knowing it was lost forever. And then the hands were reeled right into Gnorga's shell necklace, which she insanely grinned at as she cackled like a maniac. Then Gnorga began to laugh wickedly as Lilo got trapped in a yellow bubble, and she began to completely change. Daffy shook, and Chip and Dale closed their eyes as they watched in complete horror as Lilo was transforming from mermaid to human. Lilo felt her fins splitting into two, her lower fish body began to disappear as it started to lose its color and match Lilo's skin tone. Her legs emerged, and her tail fins become feet. She was now wearing a red bikini bottom, but she was still wearing her red tank top and pink flower. The bubble disappeared, but now Lilo was left unable to breath underwater, and she couldn’t swim either. Daffy, Chip, and Dale darted from their hiding place and went on either sides of the Hawaiian now-human girl and swam to the surface as fast as they could. Gnorga cackled evilly as they left her lair. The group kept swimming and swimming until finally managing to get Lilo above water. Lilo took a huge breath of air upon reaching the surface. With that problem solved, everyone guided her to the nearby shore. But will they be able to help their friend, especially in this dire time, and without Lilo's voice? This was now a serious problem for them. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs Category:Halloween